Quotes
Hiromu Arakawa Edward Elric "Shorty?! Could a shorty do this?! What else you want to call me: a half-pint bean-sprout midget?! I'm still growing you backwater desert idiots!" "A lesson without pain is meaningless. That's because no one can gain without sacrificing something. But by enduring that pain and overcoming it... he shall obtain a powerful, unmatched heart. A Fullmetal heart." Alphonse Elric "This body comes with many inconveniences. But inconveniences don't make me misrable! There is no reason for you to pity me! My life was put back together with alchemy by my brother. If i deny myself, that would mean i'm denying my brother, along with alchemy. I believe in the potential that alchemy holds. I want to believe in it!" "Survival is the only way, Ed. Live on and learn more about alchemy!" Roy Mustang "The power of one man doesn't amount to much, but however little strength I'm capable of... I'll do everything humanly possible to protect the people I love, and in turn they'll protect the ones they love. It seems like the least we tiny humans can do for each other." Scar "I am walking down a path of no return, so I will leave behind me every gift I've received from God." Riza Hawkeye Winry Rockbell Maes Hughes Solf J Kimblee "The one thing worse than death is to avert your eyes from it. Look straight at the people you kill. Don't take your eyes off them for a second. And don't ever forget them, because I promise that they won't forget you." "Ah... what a beautiful sound. It doesn't get any better than that. I can feel it deep in my bones, like a part of me I never noticed before. That sound is an extension of my being. And this land - this land that's governed by death - I will paint it red with this shard of destruction." Van Hohenheim Ling Yao "If you turn your back on something you wanted, then you don't deserve to call yourself 'Greed'!" "A king exists for his people, without subjects rulers can not exist." Olivier Armstrong "Don't patronize me, Alex! Your bloated muscles are worthless without a spine!" Lust "You won. I hate to lose, but if I must die, I'm glad it's at the hands of a man like you. Those eyes, so clear and focused, I love them. I look foward to seeing those become clouded from suffering. That day will come very soon." Greed "Geez, both Ling and shorty pretty much made the light of me...it's enough...Yeah it's enough...I don't need anything else anymore...Gahaha...Farewell...my friends of the soul." Envy "Bye bye...Edward...Elric." Pride "What was it you were always saying? That you wanted to see which way the world would choose. And here you are, dying like a pathetic rat. It must be humiliating." Wrath "My life was lived on the rails that were laid down for me...but thanks to you humans, it was...to some degree, a good life...one worth living." "Why must everyone make such a fuss over the death of a single soldier? The moment a soldier dons his uniform, he accepts the reality that he might be buried in it." "Open your eyes. 'God' is nothing more than a construct created by man to inspire fear and provoke order. If you wish to see me struck down, for all these atrocities, use your own hands to do so, not 'God's'." Father "It's remarkable how weak they are. They have an inate fear of they dark. And how do they handle this fear? They simply pretend that it doesn't exsist. They run away from it. How could anyone say humans aren't weak? It's an inherient trait. How about we take advantage of their weakness? They certainly do make a good natural resource. Right? It's all their good for." "You can't change reality, just your perception!" "When you notice an insect on the ground, do you stop to consider it a fool? The life of an insect is so beneath you, that it would be a waste of your time to even consider judging it." Dialogues * "Haven't you ever heard the phrase 'if you want to shoot the general, first shoot his horse'?" :"If you want to shoot the general, you should just SHOOT THE GENERAL!" - Ling Yao and Edward Elric Anime Quotes *Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is alchemy's first law of equivalent exchange. In those days, we really believed that to be the world's one and only truth. -Alphonse Elric *(After being stabbed)... Damn kid... that was good. -Greed *I'm greedy as hell, always out for myself. She always said it would be the death of me. They pull the strings, now cut them. I'm counting on you, kid... dies -Greed *'Cause we're not gods. We're humans. Tiny, insignifigant humans...who couldn't even save a little girl. -Edward Elric *Tell him: "Fine, there's no way I'm dying before you do, you morally bankrupt Colonel with a god complex." -Edward Elric *...There's an old myth, about a hero who flew on wings made of wax. He thought he could touch the sun, but when he got too close, his wings melted and he came crashing back down to Earth. -Edward Elric *''(To Hohenheim)'' I know everything! I know the two of you were lovers because I read the letter. I know you've been keeping yourselves alive jumping from one body to another. But what I don't understand is if you and that evil bitch were so perfect together, why did you feel the need to marry my mother?! Did you get some sick satisfaction out of pretending to be a normal human? -Edward Elric *Even when our eyes are closed, there's a whole world out there, that lives outside of ourselves and our dreams. -Edward Elric *We're all lost...that's why we're sad. -Van Hohenheim *The world isn't perfect. But it's there for us, doing the best it can....that's what makes it so damn beautiful. -Roy Mustang *The truth is...I'm running out of time. You say this world isn't yours but it is mine and I wanna leave proof that I lived in it! It's a bit late for you to start caring now! -Alfons Heiderich *You boys had a long journey together - all the people you helped along the way, all of the hardships, the pain of losing friends you loved; the determination, sweat, and blood....don't you think that is the price you paid? -Van Hohenheim Manga Quotes Category:Candidates for deletion